Catcher of I
by onelight
Summary: The world has changed and they must change with it if they would like to survive. This is a re-written fanfic Main character as of right now are, Andre, Robbie, and Jade, but everyone will be in time in this story.
1. Survival of the Fittest

I'm re-writing this story, some things are really different. I actually need advice because I plan on taking this story a different way than it was written. I'm not going to say what it is but if you think you can help PM me.

Please Review

Jade watched Cat blankly, she hoped stupidity wasn't contagious. Cat could be frighteningly dense and stupid, but really? This was something else entirely.

"Will the moon hit us?" Cat asked again when no one answered. They all were too busy watching the clouded sky. All but Jade, who had enough of gawking at the too large moon, peeking through heavily darkened clouds. Thunder rumbled far off.

"Yeah Cat, it's going to hit us. Smash us all like Tori's lumpy mash potatoes." Jade gritted through clenched teeth. The red head turned with large brown eyes and a gaped mouth to look at her dark haired friend.

"Really Jade…?" She girl whimpered.

"Don't listen to her." Robbie cuts to ease Cat's worry, which earned him an eye roll from Jade. "The likely hood of the moon hitting us is like a bazillion to one." He laughed an odd sound that echoed through the quiet court yard. "Something like that I think…" Rex - the boy's puppet is missing.

The moon is now, way too big, and way to close after being hit by an asteroid only last night. It frightened many of their classmates. Most of who hadn't come to school.

"I'm leaving." Jade comments dryly and stands.

"Why?" Beck asked standing with her.

"Powers out and I'm not going to read boo-." She began walking away suddenly realizing she was explaining herself, which she hated to do. Especially to someone who she felt was not owed explanations.

"Have you heard from your parents yet?" He asked appearing beside her, much to her annoyance. They had broken up months ago and only on recently had Beck decided to insert himself back into her life. They had been talking more lately. Actually talking, and not yelling.

Shaking her head she thought of her parents as they neared his truck, which was parked beside her car. Her mom had gone on a trip to Mexico with her little brother and her dad… well she hardly ever talked to him anyway. "I tried my dad this morning still no answer." Her shoulders rose and fell in a quick shrug.

He looked troubled, obviously more upset about her MIA parents then she was. She wasn't really sure how to feel about him worrying about her again. She guessed it felt… nice?. "Y-"She interrupts him.

"I'm fine Beck, and I'm sure they are too."

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to help me." He held up his phone. "My mom wants me to stop by the grocery store."

"Why don't you ask Tori?" It was a low blow and she hadn't really meant for it to leave her mouth and spew out of her mouth. She hadn't truly ever gotten over what it was she viewed over Cat's open chat back during the platinum music awards, even though she hadn't really told anyone about it.

"I guess I could…" He mumbled looking back towards the asphalt café. They're making plans for the end of the world, and they want me to get a lot of stuff. Their hitting up the grocery store near our house I'm supposed to do this one." He lightly shrugs.

"Since you're begging me," Jade commented realizing he may actually ask Tori. "I'll help out. Though I think your parents are a little…" She motioned towards her head. He was not offended.

"Yeah, they've been acting sort of strange. My uncle called last night after the moon thing. Ever since than they've been acting weird, even ta-" He cut himself off. "You can just follow me to the grocery, that way we'll have two cars to fill up.

"What?" She asked annoyed he hadn't finished his sentence. "Why did you cut yourself off?"

"Nothing," He quickly said.

They pull into Wiggly pig's grocery which is overflowing with panicky LA citizens. They had to park really far away from each other.

"Why is it so packed?" She heard Beck ask under his breath as they met up.

"It's the end of the world remember." She rolls my eyes and get out.

Jade, amusedly watches a few older women fight over a cart. Yelling and shouting could be heard even from her position. Whatever was going on she liked it. She turned around when she felt a cart hit her, finding Beck moving two carts. She bit back her scream. She hadn't even noticed he left.

"Alright, my mom said something about canned goods and water." He hands her a cart.

"How did you get it?" She asks seriously amazed pointing to the fighting old ladies. "It's like black Friday out here."

He gave a shrug. "Some lady was leaving and gave them to me. Anyway, you get canned goods I'm getting the other stuff. Nothing else but canned goods Jade, alright?"

She nods, annoyed. "Yeah I got it." She could tell all this was freaking him out. He handed her a few rolled up bills.

She began in a direction purposefully hitting her cart against people that refused to move fast enough. This was staring to be fun to her. She begins pulling canned goods from shelves. Canned beans, canned fruit, canned vegetables, she had no idea what Beck family liked to eat, but honestly she really doubted if the world was ending that they would be picky about green giant canned corn verses an off brand. Finishing fairly quickly after just shoving things into the cart, she pushed her way toward the check-out finding every line missing a cashier. People were just leaving without paying for anything. Was this looting? She honestly didn't care. Quickly she made her way back to Beck's truck and threw the cans into the back of his truck and waited. He appeared about fifteen minutes later his cart full of bottled water just as a heavy down pour started.

After helping him unload he took her home and promised to return later when he had helped his family out. Entering her home the girl found herself hoping her mom and brother would be there. The girl even found herself hoping to see her dad's unwavering frown as he waited. They weren't. Her electricity was out which meant no checking emails and no phones. Instead she found a seat at the island in the middle of their large hardly ever used kitchen, with a whole bottle of vodka. Her parents weren't exactly there to stop her.

Gry

Three weeks later, things hadn't changed much. Except for Jade's diminishing supply of food and the number of those lost and dead continued to grow. Jade cursed her mother for being such a health freak as she glared into her almost empty pantry. The only canned food they owned was black beans, which were a few years, passed the expiration date. All of the other food was perishable, like apples, and those cutie tangerine things which were her brothers, mostly all likely on its way to spoiling. She had decided to late to go search for food. All the grocery stores had been picked clean; it was sort of scary to see. All she had found was a bunch of candy bars and other none nutrient candies.

Shaking her head she began looking for her keys. The girl was happy that for at least for a few weeks food wouldn't be a big issue until school closed for summer. She could always ask Beck, but his mom had glared at her when Beck had invited her over for dinner yesterday made her hesitant.

Walking into Sikowitz's class a view minutes behind the bell went completely unnoticed. Hardly anyone bothered to show up for school anymore, not even Sikowitz. There was only about eight of them left anyway – students. Everyone had a lot on their minds, and Sikowitz was missing anyway. Jade wondered what would happen if Sikowitz didn't return, he was already only one out of the nine teachers left. She hoped that wouldn't result in school being canceled, because with canceled school food would be canceled, with food canceled Jade would cancel.

The girl sat beside Beck because he was in the closest empty seat, and the energy to find another seat wouldn't come. The classroom was abnormally quiet with everyone having their own moments with their own thoughts. Lane appeared only moments after Jade had entered the room. He looked tired and stressed.

"Sikowitz had a family emergency with his mother and left," He announced. "You all can go home, he won't be returning."

Jade's hands turned into fists, she felt like murdering something.

"What about lunch?" Tori questioned and stood up mirroring everyone's horrified expressions.

"Supplies are running low and something happened to our delivery guy… Today will be the last… I'm really sorry kids." With that he left like he couldn't handle looking at them any longer.

Silence fell over the room. Jade refused to show her hopelessness, and how much this news worried her. "I'm going to eat."

"It's so hot." Andre announced picking up his peanut butter sandwich, the only thing left for lunch to give.

Jade began picking at her own sandwich eating it painfully slow. She ignored everyone as they began to make very sad attempts at conversation. She looked up when another half of a sandwich landed on her plate. Looking up she found Beck watching her expectantly. His eyes clearly read do not argue. He had noticed the girl losing weight.

Jade to hungry to argue looked away.

"We're leaving," Tori suddenly said getting all their attentions. "We're going to my grandma's farm."

"Who cares?" Jade couldn't help but say though her comment lacked its usual edge.

"We are to." Cat announced suddenly. "We have to go check on my grandparents in Vegas." She looked around at everyone. "We might be back though."

Jade had no smart reply to that. Everyone was leaving; apparently LA wasn't really safe and was sinking and the little tremors that had begun a week ago were growing stronger with each passing day.

"We're leaving too." This made the girl look up. Not a word escaped her as she looked blank faced at Beck. She was a little upset he hadn't told her before, like when she was at his house yesterday, but guessed she wasn't owed an explanation considering they weren't really together.

"We found out for sure this morning. My uncle has this place near Canada…" He trailed off. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I just gotta help my dad get my mom there."

"I guess everyone is leaving." Robbie announces looking around at his friends faces. He had never seen them so sad, "except me." He breathed out his shoulders sagging.

"Not me," Andre announces. "My parents would like to try, but my grandma is afraid to move and we can't leave her behind."

"My dad says we are leaving because of the flooding." Cat announces as if someone asked. "I asked if we could build and ark, but he told me to shut up."

"I'll be here too." Jade announces ignoring Cat.

"I'm going any place to wait until my parents return." Robbie announced with a forced laugh. Everyone cringed laughs were uncommon now.

Jade looked at him. She had completely forgotten his parents were out of the country around the time of the asteroid. Jamaica, with his Mamwa as present for her eightieth… ninetieth…? She wasn't really sure it was just a birthday. She thinks. Now she understood his forced laugh. Things couldn't be very good there.

"We all should make a date to promise to meet back here." Cat announces she had tears in her eyes, which made them all uncomfortable.

They all shared a look. None of them not even Jade felt right about bursting her bubble. They would likely never see each other again.

"How about May 30th, a year from now. 3:00 in the afternoon we will meet here no matter what." The red haired girl stuck her hand out into the middle of the blue hole filled table, and looked at all of them daring them to refuse. Tori was first her optimism shining through. Laying her hand on top of Cat's, the girl smiled. Then Andre, Robbie and Beck joined in on the corny futile action. All their gazed landed on Jade.

This was even more abnormally stupid than normal even for this group. She laid her hand on top of pile. The world had ended, why not make hopeless promises you have no plan of keeping?

GRY

Jade fanned herself and wrapped up her half eaten bowl of black beans. She had to save the rest for tomorrow; Hollywood Arts was out of food, which meant it was fresh out of Jade Wests. Sweat was drenching her, which she found disgusting and hard to get used to.

Pounding on her door had her moving towards it her pulse quickening like it always did when she hoped her parents would be on the other end. She opened it and sighed it was only Beck.

"Nice to see you too, Jade." He came in without an invitation caring a box. He tracked down the very short hallway into the living room and Kitchen dumping the box on the island.

Jade followed him arms crossed annoyed he had invited himself into her house. The box had her attention though. "What's that?"

He gave her a smile. "Food, I have more in the truck, be right back." Before anything else could be said he had jogging back outside. Following him Jade found that Beck's father was getting out of another car and helping Beck carry the boxes. Beck's mother sat in the passenger seat not looking particularly happy.

"Hello Jadelyn." His father smiled at her actually being kind to her. She gave a weak smile back. She couldn't be rude they were bringing her food.

"Thanks." Was all she could think to say.

"You take care of yourself now." He announced leaving. Beck lingered around his hands shoved in his pockets unable to look her in the face again.

"You're leaving now aren't you?" She asked coyly looking through the boxes of food.

"They wouldn't let me take Robbie any." He announced instead of answering her question. "He's alone to. Maybe you can take him some of this food. You, Robbie and Andre need to take care of each other.

"One year Jade, you guys only have to take care of each other for one year." He moved away for she could see his eyes. "I expect you all to be around then."

Jade refused to say anything else, though he left right after that, neither of them said goodbye.

Jade tried unsuccessfully to find a radio station that had signal and wasn't filled with the names of the missing and dead. At first listening to that had kept her sane. Not hearing her parents name had filled her with hope, now it only made her sick. Giving up she glanced at her kitchen island from her position on the couch. The boxes remained untouched from yesterday. Getting up she almost fell down again from lack of food and the heat making her dangerously dizzy. It had to be hotter than the time in the RV. Plus now with off and own electricity air conditioning was a pleasant memory. She grabbed a box and went looking in the garage for her old bike. Her gas had run out already in both cars her parent had left behind. She found the mountain bike from her thirteenth birthday behind her dads yard equipment, of course the tires were flat.

She guessed she had to rough it. Her boredom was great and stir crazy could be her middle name, making the three mile hike to Robbie house seemed fun.

When she had finally made it her cloths were drenched with sweat and her mouth felt like it was filled with sand, she hated it. Throwing the box of food down angrily, and began hitting Robbie's door.

"Jade?" Robbie asked as the girl angrily pushed her way into his house and stumbled over to his couch. Inside was still hot, but cooler.

She looked around the open floor plan. His stairs were to the left and living room and Kitchen straight ahead all a matching pale green, nothing special at all just ugly Jade thought.

She officially hated heat. "You have food on your porch."

She wasn't looking at him, but there was no doubt in her mind he was giving her one of his dumb looks. "T- Thanks Jade." His voice was filled with so much gratitude, she cringed.

The girl fanned herself unsuccessfully and groaned. "Don't. Beck told me to, before he left yesterday."

"Thanks anyway." He gave her a shrug. The boy sat his box down on his Kitchen's counter and picked up a homemade fan and began fanning himself. "Beck left already huh?"

"Let me in Robbie." Andre's voice filtered through the recently closed door accompanied by loud pounding against Robbie's door.

Robbie quickly made his way over, opening his door open once again he found himself being shoved back. The young man with dreads came in clutching a bottle of water he collapsed on the couch.

"Why… so… hot…?" Andre moaned throwing his hands up into the air. He began drinking his water before noticing pairs of eyes on him watching. He glanced at Robbie then Jade, both of whom stared at him their bottom lips stuck between their teeth. They wouldn't ask. No one asked for water anymore from someone, it was too vital. No one asked for food either, which was even more vital and hard to come by. The items were too precious. He handed his bottle to Jade first, and she hesitated only a second before taking a view gulps, handing it over to Robbie and he finished it.

A long silence went by as they all savored the taste of fresh water and tried to cool off. "So we're all that's left." Andre finally spoke breaking the heavy silence.

No one answered him.

"You guys should move in together." Andre oddly suggested out of thin air a few hours later. "You both live alone and that can't be really safe." He tried to explain further.

Robbie finished cleaning up the monopoly game that had gone on for hours. "I don't really think that's a good idea." No one had won the game but as arguments flared over property and debts, they decided to put quite before any fist fights broke out. Maybe it wouldn't get that bad, but it was too hot for any sort of arguing.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Jade to both male's surprised commented, yanking Robbie's folded paper fan away to use on herself.

Robbie laughed nervously. He had said it because he truly thought a girl who on tolerated him wouldn't like to live with him. "It's just uh... uh, never mind." He gave up. Loneliness was driving him crazy anyway, and he really didn't care as long as he had someone to talk to. He could take being insulted a few times a day.

"Who's house then?" Robbie asked.

"Jade's closer to my house. I vote that." Andre announces. "I'm never making the trip to your house again."

"That's alright, right Jade?" Robbie asked the girl who had her eyes closed still fanning herself.

Her answer comes out a little impatiently, "yeah yeah."

Almost the end of June and it could only get hotter. Jade counts and recounts their food supplies. Only enough to last another week, and they already ate only every other day. The girl ran a sweaty hand over her face in frustration. Her pantry door was closed she could cry in peace, but enough of that had already been done. Instead she counted again.

"Jade are you alright?" Robbie voice came through the closed door hesitantly.

Jade glared at the closed door. "Why wouldn't I be?" She huffed angrily forgetting what number she was on.

Robbie coughed forcefully. He really wanted to ask if she had been crying – he had caught her doing that a few days ago, crying alone. He had caught her while the girl was clutching a bag of beans to her chest - it had troubled him.

"What?" She asked again at his silence.

"I think your neighbors left. I've been watching the house for days no one has moved." Robbie leaned on the wall beside their pantry. He tried to notice anything amiss with Jade's voice.

Jade tugs at her loose tank that at one time fit snuggly against her, slowly getting onto her feet opening the room's door. Robbie looked surprised to see her – alive. Which annoyed her greatly; she hated being thought of as being weak. They had all lost weight, a lot of weight.

Robbie had come up with this plan a while ago. He called it house hopping. Jade called it robbery. They break into seemingly empty houses and hope for food.

"You sure it's empty?" She asked getting uncomfortably close to him, her eyes darting all over his face.

He nods with a swallow. She thumps his forehead and he winces dramatically.

Please Review


	2. Bitting

This is the chapter things change from what I wrote last time. I didn't get much help from any one with advice and I'm just going to go with it. I'm still open to advice though.

Please Reviews

_He nods with a swallow. She thumps his forehead and he winces dramatically._

"Good."

The teens walked over to one of the five homes in Jade's small neighborhood. This was a large brick home that had high bushes and a long driveway.

They both carried pillow cases.

The hot relentless sun was finally disappearing behind some houses, which gave them temporary ease. Robbie tried the bronze handle finding it locked. Jade lifted a flower pot from the corner of the tidy green painted porch.

"My mom made me babysit once." The young women held up a key.

They entered the home and a putrid smell filled the air. "Old food," Jade asked softly as they walked in.

Robbie nodded somberly not really sure, it could have been a dog left behind.

"I'll look upstairs you can do their kitchen. We can do the basement later." Robbie announced.

Jade nodded and headed to the Bokens kitchen. Their stainless steel fridge barely got a glance. Anything in there had expired long ago. Instead she yanked open the pantry and her eyes widened.

Robbie finally made it up the long stairwell his breathing was labored. The putrid smell that only got stronger as he got further up wasn't helping. Covering his nose he opened the closest room's door, a bathroom, which was good. He began putting the bars of soap into his bag followed by rolls of tissue. He found something Jade might appreciate and shoved them into the bag. He finished with the bathroom then continued making his way down the hall. He cleaned the linen closet and barely glanced into the obvious children rooms' one in pink the other blue. One room was an obvious nursery. He finally came to the last room and began to gag. He had a feeling going into the room would be his biggest mistake of his life. His hand had just grazed the handle when a thud sounded in the room. That made him nervous and more than hesitant at opening the room's door. All seemed normal until movement from his left caught his attention.

He began to back up slowly, his heart had stopped beating. Before him was a man, he thinks. The right of his face is a mess and it looked like he had been mulled by a dog recently – the wound pulsed and oozed multi-colored liquid.

His one unharmed dull murky eye was trained on him, as the guy shambled towards him. The movements were awfully slow but he was on Robbie without him actually being aware.

The man lunged at Robbie and last minute reflexes kicked in as both Robbie and the man tumbled to the floor. He held the moaning, snapping man at bay barely by his shoulders. His food starved body worked against him as his muscles strained. He already wasn't very strong to begin with.

Though horror and amazement worked in his favor as he held the guy inches from his faces, watching as he man snapped at him like a Parana. White teeth opening and closing as he harshly pushed against Robbie.

The man's odor was putrid, which brought Robbie out of his daze.

"Oh my god, oh my god," He whispered. "Jade!" He yelled.

"You are never going to believe this, Shapiro." Jade's voice and heavy foot falls could be heard. "What in the…"

He couldn't turn his head to see her and he couldn't hear her. He wondered for the longest had she ran off to get eaten by this man. The visuals flashing through his mind weakened him even more.

Then he caught a glimpse of Jade out of the corner of his eye and then the guy sagged on him, and he quickly shoved the limp body off him and crawled backwards away from it bumping into Jade's legs. Hesitantly looked up at her finding she was holding a lamp, which was covered in blood and clumps of hair.

It clattered to the floor a moment later. They both jumped and whipped their heads towards the room, when more thuds sounded.

"W- What was that?" Robbie questioned first, and Jade wondered what he meant. "It looked like a…" He trailed trying to find the right word.

"Zombie." The girl finished for him.

"You don't think…" He trailed again this time not wanting to finish his sentence.

"I don't really see why not," Jade answered sardonically. "The world already ended, why not a few zombies mixed in to really make things exciting?"

"Technically... that isn't really possible," He was interrupted by more loud thumps from inside the room. "I think we need get out of here." Jade was already moving towards the room however, the lamp back in her hands. "Seriously…?" He moaned.

"It's coming from the closet." The girl told him poking her head into the room.

"Let me guess, you wanna check it out?" Robbie asked worriedly.

"Do you really think I'm dumb?" She hissed. "No I don't wanna check it out I wanna leave." Her hand was around his shirt roughly pulling him to his feet.

Robbie mind flashed to finding the girl clutching a bag of beans, crying. She looked really strong right now. Maybe he was still a little bit dazed from being almost eaten.

They quickly left upstairs, after dragging the guy back into the room and closing the room's door. Jade made a comment about the movies being correct.

"A head shot really dose finish the living dead."

He hadn't found it and from the look on her face, the girl hadn't either. Downstairs they took time to clear the Boken's pantry of its baby food and animal crackers and all the other goodies inside. They didn't feel bad about it at all. Neither of them felt looking in the basement would be a good idea.'

_Gry_

They had made back to Jade's house without any other encounters with the 'walking dead', and they hoped it was just a onetime thing. Maybe the guy wasn't a 'zombie' but a sick person who wanted to eat him because he was hungry, even though he had a pantry full of food downstairs.

Neither of them held out too much hope for that explanation.

Electricity was indeed the most helpful thing created. Too bad electricity had shunned them. They tried to work the battery powered radio to find out about anything living dead related happening. All they were met with was static, which was weird consider yester there had been a station with a dull voice reading of the names of the lost and dead.

Andre had shown up later that evening, with no sighting of anything like they had seen.

"A zombie…?" Andre asked hesitantly, wondering had his friends finally lost it.

"Really zombies ar-"

They both shot Robbie looks that told him they didn't care about using technical words.

"The 'living dead', really you guys?" Andre asked in disbelief emphasizing 'living dead' to cater to Robbie. "I think Jade may have committed a murder." That got him glared at.

"What was I supposed to let him eat Robbie?" She asked maddened. "See if I do something nice again…"

"Look, all I'm saying if there were really zombies… I mean the 'living dead' walking around would I have really made it all the way here?" Andre asked holding his hands up in surrender.

Robbie and Jade had no answer for that.

Andre began searching for something in his shorts pulling out a folded piece of paper. "It's from Tori." He announced with a grin. "Nothing about zombies in it either."

"No way," Robbie grinned back taking the letter zombies temporarily forgotten. "Have you read it yet?"

"Yes. It's addressed to all of us though." He admitted sheepishly.

Jade lightly scoffed.

"Don't be like that." Robbie mumbled softly. They all piled onto the couch.

"Dear, Robbie, Andre, and Jade," He began reading. "I am at my grandmother's farm. I hope you guys are alright and are together. I miss you all, yes, even you Jade. My grandmother has cows and chickens so we have milk and eggs every day."

"Way to brag, Vega." Jade announced unpleased.

"Anyway… I'm going to remember about our meet up date. It's dark now and I'm only using candle light. Bye." Robbie finishes.

"How did you get it? The mail doesn't run anymore." Robbie asked folding it like held all secrets and answers.

"Post office, it's still open." Andre answered. He looked around him. "I checked to see if anything under you guys name had come. It was also free of zombies." He actually laughed. "I would like to thank you guys for the laugh."

Jade and Robbie huffed.

_Gry_

"It is feeling good in here." Robbie yells as if just noticing. "Did you put any cloths in the machine?" He asked Jade wanting to take advantage of the on electricity.

"I'm not your maid." The girl snapped. "I did, because I was tired of smelling your funky socks."

Robbie grinned, and opened his mouth to thank her when a car door slammed outside. They both ran over to window and peeked out finding Andre quickly jogging up their driveway, a baseball bat in his hand. Behind him were woman and a little boy, who they recognized as his mom and little brother, helping/dragging Andre's Grandma along with them. Bringing up the rear with what looked like a shot gun was a larger, shorter haired Andre. His dad, they guessed.

Robbie quickly opened his door and let them inside.

"You were right!" were the first words out of Andre's mouth as he entered the foyer. "Oh, why were you right?" He moaned tugging at his dreads.

Robbie and Jade looked at each other as the Harris family piled into their home. They had no objections, especially with Andre's dad carrying a shot gun.

"What were we right about?" Robbie asked eyeing Andre's dad who was ignoring them as he looked outside through the window.

"Zombies… the living dead, whatever in the hell you wanna call them."

"Andre!" His mother scolded.

"Sorry," he mumbled making a face. "Anyway, they were all outside our house. Like fifty of them all snapping and groaning. Man, it was bad. We barely made it over here."

"Do you think they'll head this way?" Robbie asked worriedly joining Andre's dad at the window.

"We're really sorry for intruding on you like this." His mom suddenly spoke up helping her frantic looking mother on the couch. She had directed her comment towards Jade, who looked deep in thought.

"Oh what…?" The girl began waving her hand. "Yeah intruding, yeah whatever." She began pacing the room. They all watched her except Andre's dad. "I think we're fated to die."

Her commented made both Andre's little brother and Robbie cry, and Andre's grandma to flip out and begin running around the living room. Jade began her pacing again, along with a bit of mumbling to herself about bad luck and never getting to apologize to Beck.

Andre and his mother worked on calming everyone, but ended up on contributing to the noise.

"Will you all just be quiet?" Andre's father's voice boomed through the house.

Andre's little brother and Robbie tears came to a halt, Andre's grandma stopped her frantic running, and Jade quickly stopped mumbling.

Please Review


End file.
